skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Finnegan Doyle
History Finnegan Doyle was the fourth born to a couple of drug addicts. Most of what he could remember from his childhood is hunger and fear. His parents weren't kind and what little gold they could scrounge together most often went to the drugs they were addicted too. His siblings and him resorted to begging and stealing to keep alive. However, that more often lead to them getting beat by the other street kids or a merchant. He lived like this for several years. Always on the brink of starvation, watching for the next beating. Then one day it got worse. The Doyles received an interesting offer. In exchange of one of their children they would receive a very large deposit of gold. They didn't even stop to consider it. Finn was the slowest of the siblings and was caught. Finn spent most of his life from then on in chains. He didn't go easy on the slavers. He fought back and tried to escape every chance he got. As a result Finn was introduced to the flogger and reintroduced to it often. They beat him often until he broke and gave in. Then the real training began. He was made a slave early for one purpose. Sex. From his early teens he had learned how to pleasure his master or mistress. But once he'd outgrown the market Finn had been put up for sale. This time he'd drawn the attention of a creature. A man with a tiger head and backwards hands spotted the broken and willing Finn while patrolling the slave markets one day. A Rakshasa, as he called himself, in search of a new stud for his wife. What had caught the creature's attention was the small remark on his papers. 'Subject has shown potential for psychic arts.' Finn was bought and transported to the monster's manor. The wife had proven interested as well and decided to take Finn for a ride. Usually, once the deed had been done, the slave is disposed off. But Finn had proven more interesting than first thought. He enjoyed the pain the creature provided. Hence started his next stage in life. For the next four years Finnegan was used by a stud by the wife and several of her friends. Several children were sired by his efforts and he was allowed to live. Tortured, used, and kept shackled for their perverse pleasure. The bright side of it all was that Finn had proven to be trustworthy and allowed to walk the grounds. He'd been put in charge of the other slaves and servants. It wasn't a half bad life, except for one thing. He wasn't free. Then one day he found a random key. That key opened a door. And that door asked him one question, "Do you want to be free?" Appearance Finnegan looks the typical rogue. He wears tight leathers, weathered with age. His weapons stay hidden in sheathed tied to his wrists. Dark hair is typically messy and falls in front of his black piecing eyes. More often than not, Finn's face is adorned with a smirk or a wink. Under his armor and clothes his body is covered in scars from ankle to neck. Carefully places marks latticed over each other but never harming the merchandise. Personality Finn is rarely if ever serious. A big flirt that is easy to laugh off the situation. He can be blunt and tends to not beat around the bush. Aspirations Finn wants one thing in life right now and that is to simply live it. For the first time in forever he is free and he's not going to let anyone take that from him. Relations Will fill out later Category:Characters